


Damn it, Doug!

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Falling For You Was As Easy As Breathing [3]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Could Be Canon, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Does Doug want to do all that paperwork today?Of course not.Does he want to get Kirill off in his hospital bed?You bet your ass he does.





	Damn it, Doug!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, looks like my hand slipped and now it's a series. xD
> 
> This is definitely connected to the other two one shots I have, but is not necessary to understand this.
> 
> I can't be the only one who thought of Kirill riding Doug in a hospital bed, can I??  
> I wanted to make a full penetration scene, but it just didn't seem to fit, and my brain wouldn't make it work. So definitely for the next one! ^^
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been patiently waiting for this work, and I hope you all enjoy it!  
> If there's something I forgot to tag, please let me know! <3

“Found you!!” Kirill shouts, flinging the curtain around Doug's bed back. Doug blinks up, innocently.

“I've been looking all over this hospital for you! Stop running from your responsibilities!” Kirill lectures, frown marring his face. Doug sips at his juice box and reclines in the bed.

“Running? I'm not sure what you mean. I've been here all day.”

Kirill's frown deepens and he folds his arms over his chest.

“You liar. I looked here first, two hours ago.” Doug shrugs.

“Toilet?”

Kirill slams a binder onto the table beside Doug, relishing in the wince the other man makes.

“Do. Your. Reports.” Kirill growls. Doug nods seriously and pats the green binder.

“Absolutely. That's my top priority.” Kirill purses his lips and nods, eyebrows raised and arms folded over his chest once more.

“Is that so?” At Doug's nod, Kirill drops into the chair beside him, “Then you won't mind if I stay and wait for you to finish.”

“It might take a while. Are you sure the office doesn't need you?” Doug flounders. Kirill's narrowed eyes land on Doug once more.

“Whose fault is it that they don't have a use for me right now??” Doug frowns at the binder for a moment longer before sighing heavily and opening it up. Kirill leans back in the chair, smug smile on his face.

\--

“Where are you going?” Kirill demands as Doug pushes his blankets back and dangles one leg over the side of the bed. The older man rolls his eyes.

“The bathroom.” Kirill stands as well, lips tightly pursed.

“I'm going with you.” Doug raises a brow as he stands from the bed.

“That desperate for a look at Little Doug, huh?” Kirill's face turns scarlet and he sputters.

“Wha-?! I-!! No! That's not it!” Kirill cries. Doug hums as he walks to the connected bathroom, the smaller man following a few feet behind.

“You sure? You seemed raring to go when I said I needed to use the toilet.” Doug clicks his tongue, “Or could it be you have some weird fetish? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.” Kirill stamps his foot, cheeks burning fiercely.

“Absolutely not!! I'm just making sure you're not going to run away again!”

“Sure, sure.” Doug nods, “If that's what you need to tell yourself.”

“Doug!” Kirill shouts. The older man laughs as he darts into the bathroom and closes the door behind himself.

Krill scrubs his hands over his burning face. How dare he! It had been less than a week since Doug had been kidnapped and tortured, and only eight days since they had nearly met their end at Deana's hands.

They still hadn't talked about feelings, or dating, or limits, or anything other than work, really. The four days leading up the the kidnapping/torture/rescue had been 100% full of Kirill desperately avoiding Deana and being too embarrassed to make eye contact with Doug. How could Doug be so casual about all of this? Did the man have no shame??

Kirill sighs and drops back into the chair next to the bed, thoughts racing. As embarrassed as he was waking up to a voicemail from Deana, he really, really enjoyed waking up in Doug's bed. In all honesty, he wanted that more than anything. The falling asleep together, waking up together. Not so much the “running out the front door half dressed before Doug wakes up” though.

The younger man presses his fingers against his eyes and groans. That was the biggest failure on his part. He ran out as fast as he could, not even leaving a note for Doug. God, Doug must think the worst of him. He must think Kirill only wants a fling here and there, but that couldn't be farther from truth. Kirill wants _so much_.

He wants to go on dates with Doug, to dinner and movies, and to just sit and talk for hours. He wants to hold hands and kiss on the couch. He wants to spend hours in Doug's bed, underneath Doug, warm and snug and feeling so, _so good_.

Kirill's cheeks feel warm again, but not with embarrassment.

A hand dropping on to Kirill's shoulder startles him and Kirill jumps up onto his feet. Doug stares, eyebrows raised.

“Everything alright?”

Kirill nods furiously, not trusting his mouth to work, cheeks still burning. Doug hums suspiciously but dutifully climbs back into the hospital bed. Kirill helpfully moves the table back over Doug, ignoring the older man's frown, and sits back down.

The silence is deafening, and Kirill can't stop thinking about the morning he left. What did Doug think? When he woke up later that morning alone? Kirill's leg bounces anxiously. What does Doug think of him now? Would he think Kirill was desperate if the subject was brought up?

“Kirill?” The younger man startles again and blinks up to meet Doug's concerned gaze.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Kirill rolls his lips between his teeth a moment, leg still bouncing, before exhaling slowly.

“Um. I wanted to talk to you, actually… about last week?” Kirill's gaze is fixed on his shoes, too nervous to look Doug in the face. “I’m sorry. I left when I woke up, but you were still asleep. I didn't um.” Kirill fidgets, cheeks pinking again.

“It wasn't you, or anything like that, but, I got a voicemail from Deana, and I was too embarrassed of my behavior, and to face you, so I ran. But, I didn't mean for it to just be-” he waves his hand in a small circle, “that. Unless you prefer just that? Oh God. I'm sorry, I'm totally wrecking this. I'll pick up the report tomorrow, just forget this-” Kirill stands and makes to bolt, but Doug is faster.

He sits forward and grabs Kirill's wrist before yanking him back towards the bed. The smaller man stumbles backwards, tripping over the leg of the chair, and lands half sprawled on Doug's chest. Kirill scrambles to right himself, feet slipping on the tile below him, but Doug grabs Kirill's hands where they rest against his chest.

Kirill stops moving and stares down at the tanned skin over his pale fingers; the blue hospital top under his fingers. Kirill can feel the firm muscles below his fingers and can't help but remember what they felt like, bare, under his fingers, pressed against his chest, his back. Kirill's face is burning, but Doug's hand is cool when it cups his cheek and tilts his face upwards.

Doug is smiling softly, eyes glittering with amusement.

“If you want something, you have to say it. I can't read your mind.” Doug murmurs. Kirill looks at his fingers once more, small pout on his lips.

“Can't you though? You're always one step ahead…” Kirill mumbles. Doug's smile grows.

“Then how about you hurry and catch up to me?” Kirill licks his lips nervously before looking up once more.

“Doug, I- I really like you. And, I want to go out with you, on dates and stuff, not just have sex. I mean, the sex is definitely great! I just-!” Doug pulls Kirill's face closer and meets him halfway for a soft, close mouthed kiss.

After a moment, Doug pulls back with a wide smile and runs his thumbs over Kirill's burning cheeks.

“I know.” Kirill frowns and twists the skin under his fingers roughly.

“What kind of answer is that, Jerk?! I just confessed to you and all you can say is “I know”?!” Doug laughs and pries Kirill's hands off his chest.

“Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to see your expression.” Kirill pouts and Doug's smile turns soft as he runs one hand through Kirill's hair.

“I want to date you too.” Kirill blinks up at the older man, “I hated not having you there when I woke up, but I figured it was just embarrassment. I wanted to give you time to feel what you needed and work it out in your own mind before bringing it up.” Kirill smiles and nuzzles the palm of Doug's hand.

“You can be surprisingly mature sometimes, you know?” Doug hums as he moves to nibble at Kirill's jawline and slowly towards his neck. Kirill inhales shakily and tips his head to give Doug more room to work.

“That wasn't so much a show of maturity, but restraint.” He bites down hard enough to make Kirill hiss and smirks as he feels a hand fist in his hair. “I wanted to take you home every night, steal you away into the supply closet; something. You looked so good; pink cheeked and ducking out of the room every time you saw me.”

Kirill groans breathily, eyelashes fluttering. Doug moves the hand cupping Kirill's cheek into Kirill's lilac locks and tugs. Kirill's head drops back with a louder groan and Doug attacks the porcelain skin in front of him. Most of the marks from the week before were already gone, and Doug can't wait to bring them all back. After a quick nip at Kirill's Adam's apple, Doug pulls back and relaxes against the bed. Kirill regains his balance and looks down, confused.

“Lock the door.” Doug husks. Kirill's eyes widen and he quickly stands and rushes to lock the door. When he returns, Doug is waiting, blankets turned back and hospital gown untied.

The blue fabric is parted completely, revealing the tanned, muscled body underneath. Kirill's breath hitches as his eyes rake over Doug's half hard cock resting in a neatly trimmed patch of dark brown curls. Doug trails a hand down his chest, slowly, before wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock. Kirill's eyes are glued to the scene, and Doug can't help but grin as he tucks the other arm behind his head.

“This would be easier if you were naked too.” Doug quips. Kirill's hands immediately fly to the hem of his shirt, but he pauses, trying to think rationally, and runs his tongue over his lips.

“But, this is a hospital, Doug. There's other patients and doctors…” He tries. Doug shrugs one shoulder as he slowly drags his fist up his shaft, drawing Kirill's attention back to the situation at hand.

“That's why you locked the door, isn't it?” Doug rubs his thumb over the head of his shaft and what little bit of Kirill's resolve was still intact crumbles. The slighter man quickly undresses, leaving his clothes in a pile near the foot of the bed. His jacket had already been draped over the chair hours ago, next to his cell phone and wallet.

Kirill pauses, one knee on the edge of the bed, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. Doug holds out a hand and, after Kirill takes it, guides the younger man to straddle his lap. The younger man rests his hands on Doug's chest, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as their growing erections brush against one another. Doug holds onto the slim hips in front of him, gaze drawn to the lithe body above him. He slowly drags his calloused palms up Kirill's torso, revelling in the shiver he extracts, stopping only once his thumbs have reached Kirill's perky nipples.

“So beautiful,” Doug rumbles, thumbs teasing the pink buds, “and all mine.” He finishes with a nip at Kirill's bottom lip. Kirill, unable to hold back any longer, presses fully against Doug, groaning as their bodies align from lips to cocks. Kirill still doesn't have much practice kissing, but Doug doesn't mind. The enthusiasm and willingness to learn makes up for it. The older man cups kid Kirill's neck with one hand as the other drops to wrap around their erections, both firm and beginning to weep.

Kirill groans into the kiss, his hips stuttering as he tries to be still. Doug has taken full control of their kiss with his experienced tongue and the added distraction below the belt. He swipes his thumb over the weeping slits, and twists his wrist on the upstroke, and Kirill can't keep quiet. His nails are digging into Doug's shoulders, but the only man has no complaints.

Kirill throws his head back as he fails to stop his hips from rutting into Doug's hand and he groans loudly.

“God, Doug, please! I need-” he cuts off with a high pitched keen as Doug's teeth find his collar bone. One hand is tight in his lilac strands, keeping his throat bared for Doug, the other is speeding up on their lengths as more precum lubricates the way. Kirill's hips are jerking steadily; he's close already, and he hates it. He never wants to stop, wants to feel Doug's hands in his hair, on his cock, inside him-

Doug groans from the join of Kirill's neck and shoulder, and Kirill would be more embarrassed about the fact that he's been rambling if he wasn't so _hot, wet, needy._

“Wish I could, Baby.” And if that doesn't make Kirill arch just a little bit more, burn just a little bit hotter, “Wish I could take you apart, right here and now. Spend hours fingering you open, suck you off, swallow you down; take my time making you desperate.” Kirill is desperate _now_ , what is he talking about?

The younger man can do nothing more than pant and rut his hips in time with Doug as the older man continues with his stream of filth.

“You're so beautiful like this, Kirill. Covered in sweat and bite marks; writhing against my cock, begging for me to take you.”

“Please, please, please!” Kirill whines. Doug huffs a deep laugh.

“Soon. I'll take you home, spread you out, fuck you for hours. You won't walk for days.” Doug grinds out before biting down on one of the perky pink buds in front of him.

Kirill's eyes fly open, his back bows, and if it wasn't for his quick thinking and clamping a hand over his own mouth, Kirill is sure his scream of ecstasy would have echoed down the halls. Cum pulses over Doug's fist and he groans at the sight. Kirill drops forward to nibble at Doug's neck as the older man continues stroking himself, hand still covered in cum.

It only takes a couple more strokes, and the soft, broken call of his name, before Doug is spilling into his palm with a low groan.

Kirill, in a moment of pure curiosity that he would later blame on being too fucked out to catch himself, brings the messy hand up to his mouth and begins kitten licking the pearly fluid away. It's slightly bitter, and definitely not appetizing, but Kirill doesn't find it terrible. When he looks up, Doug is watching him intently, eyes hooded and dark.

“You'll be the death of me.” He rumbles before threading the fingers of his clean hand in Kirill's hair and tugging him forward into another rough kiss.

\--

Hours later, as Kirill settles into bed for the night, he can't help but think of how he nearly rode Doug in a hospital bed. Valery would be so excited to hear about this, if Kirill can ever work up the nerve to tell him. As he's beginning to doze, a thought strikes him, and Kirill bolts upright.

He didn't manage to get Doug's report, _again!!_

Kirill groans loudly and flops backwards, hands covering his face.

“Damn it, Doug!”


End file.
